The present disclosure relates to a display device, an integrated circuit, and a control method.
A self luminous type display device displays an image by causing a light-emitting element to emit light with luminance in accordance with an input current value. When an image signal or a video signal with a signal intensity equal to or greater than a given value is input, an overcurrent may flow in the light-emitting element of the display device.
Accordingly, when the image signal or the video signal with the signal intensity equal to or greater than the given value is input, auto-brightness limiter (ABL) control of limiting luminance is performed by performing gain control so that the overcurrent does not flow in the light-emitting element. For example, PCT International Patent Application Publication No. WO2008/143208 discloses an ABL control method of performing feed-forward control so that an average current value of an image signal or a video signal input to a display unit does not exceed a given threshold value.